


Choosing Duty

by ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Knifeplay, M/M, Multi, My Poor Dumb Boys, Name-Calling, OT4, Safeword Use, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds/pseuds/ThisIsTheDungeonThatNeverEnds
Summary: This was their first real scene sense the attack, and one that played on capture and interrogation, though fully negotiated and planned that very morning, was almost farther than Gladio was willing to go.  Almost.  But here he was...Written for a kinkmeme prompt.





	Choosing Duty

It was without a doubt an erotic sight to say the least. Noctis and Prompto were naked and bound with thick rope back to back in two stiff wooden chairs in the center of their hotel room. Gladio, who was shirtless as per the norm recently, circled the captive pair with a predatory grin on his face. Igins, hair disheveled and shirt unbuttoned half way for the sake of the scene, stood with his arms crossed assessing his artful knots in the rope; tight enough Noctis and Prompto could not easily slip out, but not so tight that it would be too much trouble freeing them should the need arise.

“I dare say, Gladio,” Ignis said with a sultry edge, “we have certainly gotten lucky in capturing the Prince and his concubine.”

Gladio hummed thoughtfully and gave the rope an experimental tug. “Think they’ll talk?”

“We’re not telling you shit,” Noctis answered before Ignis had the chance. “Are we, Prom?”

“Not a chance.”

“Say that now, whore.” Gladio leaned down and whispered in Noct’s ear. “By the time were done with you, you’ll be begging.”

"All you have to do to be free of your bindings and allowed to fuck each other senseless,” Ignis paused and walked slowly around until he was in front of Noctis, “is tell us what you love most in bed.”

“None of your business,” Noctis replied with as much malice as he could muster.

Ignis slapped Noctis with an open palm, drawing Gladio’s attention. Gladio seamed to always have to watch any time Noctis was struck. It wasn’t a rule of the groups so much as a paranoia of Gladio’s. Before the fall of Insomnia, Gladio hadn’t batted an eye at the sound of a hand, strap, or crop falling on his Prince’s skin. At least not after some time of getting used to it. It had taken easing into BDSM and roleplaying for Gladio to come to terms with the cognitive dissonance of holding this kind of relationship with the man he was sworn to serve and protect. Eventually his mind was able to form a compromise between his devotion to Noctis the _lover_ and his duty to Noctis the _Prince_ and now technically _King_. But these days when tensions mounted quickly and danger even more so, Gladio was on alert nearly constantly when it came to Noctis. He couldn’t help it. It was ingrained in him, it was in his blood. This was their first real scene sense the attack, and one that played on capture and interrogation, though fully negotiated and planned that very morning, was almost farther than Gladio was willing to go. Almost. But here he was, now with one hand gripped tightly in Prompto’s hair and the other messaging the younger mans balls while Ignis teased at Nocts’s nipples.

“You like this?” Gladio whispered, still next to Promto’s ear. “You like being toyed with? How much of a tease is the pretty little princess?”

“You are a tease, aren’t you?” Ignis asked Noctis. “Just sitting here looking like a treat, not saying a word.” Ignis slapped Noctis again, causing Noctis to yelp and Gladio to tense.

“What’s the matter, big guy?” Prompto taunted. “Worried Iggy’s gonna break Noct before you can break me?” But when Gladio looked Prompto in the eyes, there was a softness there that told him that what the blond had said hadn’t really been a taunt. More like he was masking a question of _are you still okay_?

Gladio scoffed and shook his head. Leave it to Prompto to worry about everyone else before himself; he was almost worse than Ignis at that sometimes. Ignis...who slapped Noctis a third time, this time on the thigh. It was irrational, Gladio knew it, but that didn’t stop a tiny bubble of anger from rising in Gladio’s chest. The Shield had slapped, punched, kicked, and thrown the Prince during training and had cum untouched on multiple occasions just watching Ignis bring a flogger down across his bare back, ass, and even his cock. Gladio wondered what should be different this time about Noctis getting slapped, not even that hard at that. Nothing, he told himself. Nothing was different and he would push on like he always did. He gave Prompto’s hair a rough tug and smirked.

“Hadn’t realized it was a contest. Guess I’ll have to up my game.” Gladio slapped Prompto in a similar fashion to the way Ignis had Noctis, and it made Gladio feel better knowing that Noctis was not the only one receiving blows from the hand of a careful dom. “Now what do you like, hu? Like it rough? Do you enjoy getting pounded in your pretty ass? Or maybe your Prince likes to take it like a cockslut.”

“Oh, this one’s a cockslut, alright,” Ignis countered. From his angle, Gladio couldn’t tell for sure where Ignis had the hand that wasn’t tangled in Noct’s hair, but it was causing Noctis to groan in a way that was just this side of painful. As much of a fixation as Ignis had on nipples, Gladio could guess Ignis was twisting one quite tightly. “I can always tell one by the way their mouth begins to water at the mere mention of a thick cock. Am I right, Noctis?”

Ignis sighed when he received only a growl in reply. “I suppose we will have to move on to more drastic measures to draw out the answers we seek, won’t we Gladio?” Ignis gave Gladio a pointed look, and Gladio released his hold on Prompto and stood up straight to meet his gaze. Ignis was silently asking if Gladio was ready to move on to phase two. They had all discussed and agreed on this when they negotiated the scene that morning. It was something they had never done in a group, but something just Ignis and Gladio had done together and quite enjoyed. Could he do it, Gladio wondered. If just the slapping had given him pause, what would _this_ do to the delicate balance he clung to? He could handle it; he would _make_ himself handle it. They would be setting sail for Altisha in the morning and this may be the last chance they would have to fully enjoy the time, privacy, and relative safety of a hotel room for quite a while. He wouldn’t let irrational paranoia ruin the mood. So Gladio nodded.

Ignis nodded back. He held hes hands down at his sides and in a flash of blue, a set of twin daggers appeared in his hands. Slowly, Ignis raise on hand and brought the broad side to Noct’s neck, not yet touching the skin but threatening to do so. Gladio felt like his heart was about to crash through his rib cage, but he moved to take the other dagger from Ignis.

“It’s in the best interest of your beautiful neck for you to speak up, your highness.”

When Ignis pressed the broad side of the dagger against Noctis where shoulder meets neck, Gladio knew he couldn’t take this. He’d agreed to it this morning and just seconds ago, but _seeing_ a weapon capable of killing, a weapon that _had_ killed, pressed to his Prince’s neck was more than he, as Shield of the King, could take. Instead of grabbing the other dagger, he grabbed the arm that held it.

“Ignis.” There was a warning tone to Gladio’s voice, with a hint of desperation.

Ignis gave his partner dom a questioning look. “Gladio?”

“Re..cucumber! Cucumber, SHIT!” Gladio did not know what to berate himself for more: the fact that he, as the DOM, had used the safeword, or the fact that he almost used the old safe word, which had been the generic “red” before they changed it after Ignis caused a scare by requesting a toy that just happened to be the color red. He released Ignis’ hand and immediately Ignis withdrew the blade and quickly dematerialized them both.

Gladio couldn’t look at the scene anymore; he turned his back to the three. “Untie them while I calm myself down.”

“Certainly,” Ignis said, already in the process of doing so.

Gladio sat on the edge of one of the beds and let his shoulders slump. “Guys, I’m sorry. I know we worked all this out earlier but I just-”

“Hey, no, Gladio, it’s cool,” Prompto assured him, shrugging off the ropes and standing. “Not like you’re the first one to do it. Remember how bad I freaked the first time you put your hands around my neck?”

“That was before we figured out how to communicate,” Gladio reminded him. “We worked all this out and I tricked myself into thinking I could do it but it was just...I don’t know, just too much.”

Prompto sat behind Gladio on the bed and reached out to him, but stopped. “You want a shoulder rub? You’re probably pretty tense right now.”

“Guy’s, I just-”

“Dom’s need aftercare too sometimes,” Noctis said, sitting on the other bed opposite Gladio. “And don’t apologize. If something was bothering you enough to safeword, we wouldn’t have wanted you to keep playing the scene. That’s not fun for anyone.”

“Noctis is right,” Ignis agreed. He sat down a few feet away from Gladio on the bed, wanting to be close to him but not wanting to crowd him.“You don’t have to justify yourself to us, but we do need to know what triggered you in order to prevent it from happening again. While we talk, might I suggest you take Prompto up on his offer? It may help you relax.” 

Took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah, sounds good to me.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes while Prompto worked his skilled hands over the tattooed expanse of Gladio’s muscled shoulders, working out the knots of tension until the larger man was at least somewhat more relaxed.

“Dude, your shoulders are like rocks,” Prompto muttered.

Gladio laughed humorlessly. “Yeah. Thanks for this, by the way.”

“No problem. So, what happened? What got to you?”

“Was it the interrogation thing?” Noctis asked. “’Cause with the Empire on our trail, that’s kind of a real concern.”

Gladio let Prompto continue to massage his shoulders and upper back as he explained. “That’s part of it. It’s just that this was our first real scene sense Insomnia fell. We’ve roughhoused, had vanilla sex, and Prompto smacks your ass every time you turn around, but Tonight was intense even by our normal standards. Noct,” Gladio looked Noctis in the eyes and saw nothing but love and concern in the shimmering blue there. It calmed him. “You know how long it took me to be okay with taking charge over you during sex. Roughing you up during training is one thing; protecting you by teaching you how to protect yourself. But sex...you make yourself vulnerable.”

“Yeah, I remember. But I thought you were comfortable with it now.”

“I am,” Gladio assured him, “Or at least I was. All four of us trust each other with our lives. We know how not to hurt each other, and that helped me overcome my hangups about letting you get smacked around. But we’ve never been in real danger before. I guess with all that’s been going on I’ve tried to pretend it doesn’t scare the shit out of me. I do that because I have to be pillar. And before anyone says I don’t have to be strong for everyone else, yes I do. That’s my duty. It’s a duty I cant afford to lose sight of for a second, not even in the bedroom. Now I know Ignis would never have hurt you, and I can get over a few love taps to your cheek. But the daggers...”

“I see,” Ignis said looking thoughtfully between Gladio and Noctis. “Weapons were a step to far then.”

“Way too far. Seeing something lethal pointed at the King I’m sworn to serve and protect, taking a weapon in my own hand and pointing it at a brother in arms, even if it’s all for show and no one’s gonna get hurt, that goes against everything I believe and I couldn’t. I won’t allow that.”

Another long silence passed. Noctis and Gladio looked at the floor, Ignis continued to look from Gladio to Noctis, and Prompto wrapped his arms around Gladio and rested his head against his back.

“How about this,” Noctis said looking up, “No full scenes until we’re in the clear. A casual smack on the ass is fine, but no impact play, no bondage, no name calling, none of that kind of stuff. For anyone, just so it’s fair.”

“I can live with that,” Gladio seconded.

“Agreed,” Ignis said. “This way no one will be at risk of being triggered. That’s a source of anxiety we can very well do without.”

“Vanilla’s good for me,” Prompto said and placed a small, chased kiss between Gladio’s shoulder blades. He smiled when he felt father than heard a sharp intake of breath. “Was that good or bad?”

Gladio smiled. “Good.”

“Good.” Prompto kissed the same place again, and for the first time sense the end of the scene he felt Gladio fully relax. “You wouldn’t by any chance be craving vanilla right now, would you?”

Gladio turned to face Prompto, who he found smiling. “Vanilla sounds delicious.”

“You’re sure?” Noctis asked.

Gladio turned back towards Noctis and leaned froward towards him. With one hand on Noct’s kne and the other gently brushing the long blue-black hair from his face, he kissed him, soft and lingering. When he pulled away, their eyes met. “Absolutely sure.”


End file.
